


Рождественский подарок

by Malahit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Бог дарит подарки, но юмор у него весьма специфический.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождественский подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для Vaniya и Сон. по заявке Сон.: «Очень хочется СПН или РПС ДЖ2, ключ - *подарок*, пожелания: романс, а лучше флафф и ХЭ».  
> Баннер: ValleryPrankS  
> Предупреждение: АУ после 7.03.  
> [Арт](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/9/1/6/0/91607/76672661.jpg) от Laluna 1

Джимми капризничал весь день, но сейчас просто возился в кроватке и сопел, никак не засыпая. За окном уже стемнело. Сэм уехал с утра, и не известно, когда собирался вернуться: они понятия не имели, сколько времени займет ритуал. Дин только надеялся, что это поможет извлечь из Сэма долбаную ангельскую благодать, потому что он уже ненавидел чертовы презервативы, но Сэм скорее сделал бы из него монаха, чем рискнул залететь еще раз. Не после месяцев в обнимку с унитазом.  
Из кроватки донеслось пока еще тихое хныканье, и Дин поспешил к ней. Джимми таращился синими глазищами и смешно морщил нос. Они назвали ребенка в честь бывшего весселя Каса: Сэм тогда подумал, что это символичная связь с прошлым. Да и называть его Кастиэлем было бы странно, раз уж они решили вырастить его человеком.  
\- Ладно, мелкий, давай договоримся: я тебе сказку, а ты - спишь и не капризничаешь, окей?  
Дин подхватил его на руки, тихонько укачивая.  
\- Ну что ж, слушай. Жила-была на свете принцесса Саманта, - Дин усмехнулся, - ужасно занудная, но симпатичная. И были у нее отец - суровый король Джон - и брат - принц Дин, красавчик и настоящий герой.  
Все произошло прошлым Рождеством. Хотя они поняли, что что-то не так, лишь несколько месяцев спустя, когда у Сэма начались регулярные "желудочные" проблемы, и он приобрел небольшой животик и несколько округлился в щеках. Сначала списали все на резко изменившийся сэмов рацион, но, в конце концов, именно он Дина и насторожил: чтобы Сэм лопал торт, закусывая бургером? Да ни за что.  
\- Принцесса очень не хотела быть принцессой. Она хотела быть как все: учиться, работать, завести семью и жить в маленьком домике с белым заборчиком. Но! Принцессе не повезло приглянуться злобному желтоглазому дракону. Интересно, почему они всегда выбирают маленьких миленьких принцесс, старые извращенцы?  
Бобби, определенно, прекрасно прожил бы без знаний об их личной жизни. Но старику не посчастливилось связаться с Винчестерами и остаться их единственным другом. Впрочем, такой расклад Дин даже предположить не мог, когда притащил наворачивающего соленые огурчики Сэма к Бобби, чтобы разобраться, под какое проклятие угодил братец.  
\- Чтобы подобраться к принцессе, дракон убивал тех, кто ей дорог, пока не остался только принц Дин. И тогда дракон устроил ловушку. Он похитил принцессу и подослал к ней своих слуг. Саманта не поддалась ни угрозам, ни искушению - а ведь дракон мог дать ей огромную силу. Но принцесса оказалась слишком доброй и пожалела даже слугу дракона, это-то ее и погубило.  
Они долго не могли понять: как? Ни в интернете, ни в книгах не нашлось ничего о мужской беременности. Ну, не считая каких-то странных рассказов, обозначаемых аббревиатурой МПРЕГ, которые Дин предпочел бы никогда не читать. Отчаявшись, они даже рискнули обратиться к медиумам, и первый же при виде Сэма начал вещать про божью благодать. Тут-то Дин и вспомнил: и как они отпраздновали рождественскую ночь, и белый свет, заливший комнату... Потом выяснилось, что именно в Рождество в том городишке в Миннесоте видели падающую звезду. Вот так оказалось, что Бог - чувак с юмором, и подарил двум охотникам на Рождество ребенка. Их собственного, да еще и ангела, судя по всему.  
\- Чтобы спасти принцессу, принцу Дину пришлось отправиться в логово дракона. Правда, одного героя оказалось недостаточно, и он там немного... застрял. Тогда ему на помощь пришел воин. Он вытащил принца и доставил домой. И жить бы всем долг... хм... как обычно, но не тут-то было, потому что на принцессу уже положил глаз другой дракон. Некоторые принцессы, знаешь ли, притягивают таких тварей, как будто у них мишень нарисована прямо на маленькой симпатичной зад...  
\- Чувак, следи за языком!  
Дин едва не подпрыгнул. Он обернулся и уставился на стоящего в дверном проеме Сэма.  
\- Ты мог бы не подкрадываться, когда я пытаюсь уложить нашего сына?  
\- Ты так увлекся, не хотел тебя отрывать, - ухмыльнулся Сэм.  
Дин глянул на Джимми: мелкий уже спал без задних ног, уткнувшись ему в рубашку.  
\- Окей, приятель, продолжим в следующий раз, - прошептал Дин, уложил ребенка в кроватку и укрыл одеялом.  
Выходя из комнаты, он привычно проверил защиту: последнее, что им надо было, - это чтобы ангелы или демоны притащились сюда за Касом.  
\- Итак, - начал Сэм, едва они вышли в гостиную, - «маленькая миленькая принцесса»? Чувак, ну и извращенная у тебя фантазия!  
\- Признаю, - Дин примирительно поднял руки, - с маленькой я загнул. Саманта.  
В ответ Сэм только закатил глаза.  
\- Ну что, получилось?  
Сэм вытащил из-под рубашки цепочку, на которой висел знакомый амулет, а внутри сияла благодать. Дин достал из шкафа украшенную защитными символами шкатулку, и Сэм снял амулет, складывая в нее.  
\- Вернем ему, когда придет время. Надеюсь, это будет нескоро.  
Шкатулку с амулетом убрали в сейф. Защиту на этот случай они предусмотрели, еще когда обустраивали дом. После известия о «подарке» пришлось залечь на дно, благо с левиафанами было покончено, и больше никто не искал их так рьяно. На дом нанесли всю защиту, какую только знали они и Бобби. Оставалось надеяться, что этого достаточно.  
\- Итак, - Дин приблизился к Сэму вплотную, - больше никакой благодати, а это значит...  
Сэм хохотнул.  
\- Ты можешь хоть иногда не думать о сексе?  
\- Эй, я уже год мечтаю трахнуть тебя без резинки!  
\- Это был риторический вопрос, - Сэм наклонился, почти целуя Дина, и выдохнул: - В спальню. Мой принц.  
И уже на пороге притормозил:  
\- Только, Дин, прошу, не сшибай больше звезд, когда кончаешь.

 

Было потрясающе снова чувствовать друг друга полностью. Словно получить дозу. От ощущений сносило крышу так, что перед глазами белело.  
Но точно не до такой степени, чтобы после этот белый свет догорал искрами на коже. До боли знакомые ощущения.  
\- Дин! Я же просил!  
\- Эээ, прости. Кажется, это от меня не зависит, - попытался оправдаться Дин, почему-то совсем не чувствуя раскаяния.  
\- Черт, ну почему опять я?! - застонал Сэм. - Ни слова!  
\- С Рождеством, Сэмми.


End file.
